Heartlines
by uoduck
Summary: Harry gets a call from a muggle hospital in Seattle. The hospital? Seattle Grace. The problem? Draco got in a car accident. Harry/Draco, Meredith/Derek. COMPLETE.


AN: I don't own either Harry Potter or Grey's Anatomy. That would be JK Rowling and Shonda Rimes.

This takes place during season 1 of Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"Harry... when is Draco suppose to get home?" Hermione asked idly as she scooped up Rose. "I thought he was getting home earlier this morning?"

Harry grinned when Rose giggled. "He's suppose to get home today. I... He told me... Let me call him. It's already 2pm."

Hermione nodded and took the bottle that their house elf handed her. She stared down at her daughter and smiled, bringing the bottle down to Rose's mouth. Harry watched them for a minute then stood up and walked into the kitchen, glancing at the wizarding calendar on the wall. "I would have felt something if he was..."

"Harry, you're bonded. You would have felt something," Hermione called out, fond exasperation in her voice.

"Hermione, he's on a different continent. In a different country," Harry argued, starting to fidget a little. "You know the bond doesn't travel that well. We all know that."

"Harry, it's been twelve years since we got all the Death Eaters," Hermione replied. "Nothing's happened to him."

"But what if... there have been instances..." Harry trailed off, stomach beginning to rumble. "Is there even a wizarding hospital in Seattle?"

"Harry... nothing's happened to him."

Harry pulled out his cell phone and was about say something when his phone rang. When Harry had given Draco a phone, the other man had looked bewildered. Then Draco had gotten all grumpy about using something muggle. _Our magic prevents the usage of this muggle technology, Potter. You know that._ Harry had been stubborn about it and had figured out a way to make it work.

Harry started and looked at the caller id, expecting it to be Draco. Instead, he didn't recognize the phone number but he had a vague memory of where the call was coming from. He had glanced at the map of Seattle, Washington a few times and had seen the area code. This caller, whoever it was, lived in Seattle.

He heard someone come into the kitchen. "Harry, mate, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked, as he strode past him to go to Hermione.

"I have a bad feeling," Harry replied then answered the call.

"Is this Harry Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar voice. It was obviously a woman on the other end but why...

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"You are Mr. Malfoy's friend?" The woman asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens, at Seattle Grace Hospital. Your friend was in an accident."

Harry stared, dimly hearing Ron and Hermione asking what was wrong. They had both come into the hospital, probably feeling his magic start to flare.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, catching his eyes with hers.

"Draco... is he okay?" Harry finally got out.

Hermione paled and exchanged worried glances with Ron.

"He's about to go into surgery," Izzie replied. "He was in a car accident."

"... A car accident?" Harry echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Ron returned the look. "Draco was in a car? He hates those."

Hermione snorted. "He was meeting with one of the muggle businesses that his family owns."

Ron's eyes widened. "Malfoy's family owns a few muggle businesses?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"The car he was in was hit by a drunken driver," Izzie explained. "Your friend-"

"My husband," Harry corrected, dimly recognizing that the woman he was talking to was a muggle. And that she was working from a non-magical hospital. She wouldn't really recognize that 'bonded' meant life partner, if he had used it. "He's my husband."

"Your husband. Okay. He was hurt badly and we need you to come to Seattle Grace. How soon can you get here?"

"Hurt badly..." Harry inhaled sharply, feeling like he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Mr. Potter..."

"I can get there in an hour," Harry replied, glancing at Ron in a silent question. His friend nodded and walked straight to the floo to see about getting Harry a portkey.

"Good. You can wait in the waiting room when you get here. You can ask for directions to his room in the lobby."

"Thanks," Harry said then hung up, already looking at Hermione.

She was still pale, worried about her friend. "Harry, it didn't sound like that was a wizarding hospital."

"I don't think there are any wizarding hospitals in Seattle," Harry murmured.

"There is one," Hermione replied. "You should probably move him there if he's stable enough."

"Harry, we learned emergency first aid," Ron called out, coming back into the kitchen. "If he needs it... His magic is probably..."

"Yeah, I can do that. Ron, were you able to get a portkey?"

"Minister Shacklebolt will give you one when you arrive there," Ron answered. "He's also giving you two weeks off."

Harry grinned tentatively. "Thanks. And will you..."

"Is Uncle Draco okay?"

Teddy raced into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of them. The thirteen year old looked at them worriedly, eyes zeroing in on Harry's expression. It was July so he was off from school and causing mayhem wherever he went.

"Teddy," Harry started, sighing. "Draco... He was in an accident in Seattle. I have to go."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Dad, I want to go. It's Draco."

Harry stared down at Teddy. Teddy glared back.

"Fine. You can come."

Teddy smiled a little, worry in his eyes.

"Go pack a bag for a few nights," Harry suggested, glancing back up at Hermione and Ron. "I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Teddy raced off, back upstairs to his room.

"Put some muggle clothes in there too! And put some on as well!" Harry yelled, striding out to the hallway so that Teddy could hear him.

* * *

Harry and Teddy flew up into the air above Seattle. They had arrived at the small wizarding center in downtown Seattle a few minutes ago and Harry had put disillusionment charms on them both then they had pulled out their brooms. They had both put on muggle clothes, with Teddy wearing a t-shirt with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman on it(It had been a gag gift from the twins. Harry had had to explain to everyone that the Justice League wasn't real) and shorts. Harry had on a shirt and slacks on.

"Are you sure this is Seattle? 'Cause it looks just like London, with the fog and the rain," Teddy asked quietly as they dodged the Space Needle. "Cool... Can we go up there later?"

Harry grinned hesitantly, only now beginning to feel the bond that tied him to Draco. It was weak and full of pain from the other end. It was also dull, like something was deadening it. He had probably gotten sedated when he had been admitted into the hospital but since muggle drugs didn't really work on wizards and witches, it wasn't doing its' job properly. Harry grimaced and sped up, seeing Teddy follow. "Maybe. Let's go check on Draco first."

Teddy nodded.

* * *

"You have the charm on?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, dad. You put it on right before we left London," Teddy replied as they landed right in front of the hospital. Harry had asked the wizard that worked in the international arrivals office in Seattle where the hospital was and had gotten prompt and very good directions.

Harry surveyed the hospital as he shrunk and pocketed both brooms. "Stay close to me, okay?"

"Will Draco be okay?" Teddy asked, eyes wide at the amount of people going in and out of the building in front of them. The whole front wall was glass, interspersed with stone work. It made for a hospital that looked open and airy, one that may have even been considered nice. If Harry had been paying attention.

"Yes. He will. He might need to be transferred to the local wizarding hospital though."

"Are you sure?"

"He's alive right now," Harry replied, canceling the concealing charm on them both. He watched as a few people started at their sudden appearance. He knelt down to be at eye level with Teddy. "We're bonded, remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he'll still..."

"Teddy, he's going to be fine," Harry interrupted, not even sure who he was trying to convince at the moment. Draco was in pain and it was carrying through their bond, flaring high and loud. He hadn't felt this amount of pain from the other man since the last battle with Voldemort.

"But dad, you went pale a few seconds ago," Teddy whispered, tucking his head underneath Harry's and burrowing into his arms. "That's never good."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Uncle Ron went pale when Hermione was about to give birth," Teddy replied, voice muffled. "And Hermione was in pain."

"I'm sure the doctors at Seattle Grace are doing their best," Harry said quietly, scooping Teddy up and striding over to the door and stepping through.

It was busy in the hospital but as Harry looked around, he found that it definitely wasn't as busy as St. Mungo's Hospital. The waiting area was to his left and the information desk was right in front of him, toward the back of the hospital. There was a set of stairs beyond the lobby, leading further into the hospital.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Harry strode over to the information desk and glanced down at the receptionist. The guy looked up at him and at Teddy.

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy," Harry said, glancing up the stairs. He could feel his bond leading him that way but he figured he needed to get official directions first. "Dr. Stevens called about him."

"Right, he's a few hours out from surgery but you can see him for a minute. Go up the stairs, turn left and his room should be the second on the left."

"Thanks."

The receptionist nodded and returned to glancing at his computer.

"Dad?"

"Draco's fine. Let's go find him."

Teddy slid down and reached out a hand, which Harry grabbed with his own. They took off, following the directions that the receptionist gave them and went up the stairs, dodging hospital staff as they went. There were people in light blue scrubs that were nurses and as they arrived at the second floor, there were a few people in white coats that Harry took to be doctors.

"Dad, which people are doctors?" Teddy asked as they strode past various nurses and doctors. "This is non-magical, right?"

Harry glanced down as Teddy whispered the last question to him. "Yeah, it is. The people in white coats are doctors, or I suppose they could be interns too."

"Interns?" Teddy asked as they stopped at the next information/nurse's desk on the floor. "St. Mungo's doesn't have interns."

Harry snorted, catching the eyes of a few people. There was a young woman with blonde hair standing before the desk, with two other women. The three of them were in white coats and were talking together. "It does. They're just called assistants and everyone wears lime green coats over there. You can't tell them apart."

"Oh. Lime green is an ugly color, dad. They should totally use light blue instead."

"Excuse me?" Harry called over, glancing over to the three women. "I agree, Teddy. Lime green is an awful color."

"Yes?" The light brown haired woman answered, turning around. The other two did the same, with the blonde haired woman's eyes going to him then down to Teddy. She smiled and Harry watched as Teddy hesitantly grinned back.

"I'm here to see Draco? Dr. Stevens called me?"

"Oh. You must be Harry Potter then?" The blonde haired woman said, walking over to him. "I'm Izzie Stevens. I'll take you to his room. Who's this?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin as in the flower?" Dr. Stevens asked, mouthing some words to the other two women.

"No, Lupin as in my father," Teddy replied, glancing up to her.

"Dr. Stevens..." Harry trailed off, as he and Teddy followed her. "Is..."

"Call me Izzie. Your husband has been calling for you for an hour," Izzie remarked, leading them over to a door. "He even attempted to get out of bed just an hour after we got him stabilized."

Harry rolled his eyes, heart clenching in his chest at the thought of Draco calling for him. "Draco can be stubborn. What... were his injuries?"

Izzie glanced at him then down at Teddy. "Why don't you sit down first?"

Harry narrowed his eyes then looked at Teddy as his godson stared up at him. "Can we see him first?"

Izzie sighed, glanced beyond Harry then nodded. "Yes, you can. He's been sedated though."

Teddy was already right through the open door and running to the bed even before Harry gestured that he could. "Teddy!"

"Dragon!"

"Teddy!" Harry whispered, following his godson into the room. "Hospital tone, please."

"Oh, sorry," Teddy murmured, stopping before Draco's bed.

Harry stopped alongside Teddy and his heart stopped when he saw Draco. Tubes and wires were hooked up to him, making him look like something out of a science fiction novel. Draco was pale and almost limp. Harry would have thought he were dead if they weren't bonded and if he couldn't see Draco's stomach rise up, breathing slowly.

"Is he..." Teddy trailed off, voice shaky.

"No, he's not dead."

Harry turned around to see a man that was roughly his own age step into the room. The guy had thick black hair and was in a white coat, obviously a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm Mr. Malfoy's doctor."

"So our dragon's not dead?" Teddy whispered, glancing up at the doctor.

Dr. Shepherd raised an eyebrow, glanced over at Izzie, who shrugged.

"It's Teddy's nickname for Draco," Harry started, reaching a hand out to smooth Draco's hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. The bond hummed between them, still thrumming lightly with pain. Harry wordlessly cast a spell, easing Draco into further sleep. He didn't want his husband to wake up during surgery; that would be horrible for him. Draco still occasionally had nightmares and for him to wake up during surgery...

"Oh? Is Teddy your son?" Dr. Shepherd asked, coming to stand at the foot of the bed.

"No, he's my godson. He," Harry said, pointing at Draco. "Is my husband. What's wrong with him?"

"There was some bleeding in his brain," Dr. Shepherd replied softly. "We have to go in and stop that. You got here just in time for his pre-op. Dr. Stevens..."

"On it," Izzie replied, walking over and taking Draco's chart off of the end of the bed.

"He also has two broken ribs, a broken leg and he's lost a lot of blood," Dr. Shepherd finished.

Harry stared down at Draco then over at the two doctors. "Are you the best doctor in this field?"

"Yes, I am."

Teddy glanced up at the two of them then focused on Harry. "Does Draco need a mind healer?"

Harry nodded.

"Mind healer?" Dr. Shepherd repeated curiously.

"Teddy..." Harry warned.

"My dad is a good healer," Teddy said, still catching Harry's eyes.

"Oh?" Dr. Shepherd said, kneeling down to be at Teddy's eye level. "I'll do my best to heal your other dad."

"You better," Teddy ordered, glaring at Dr. Shepherd.

"Teddy," Harry murmured, hearing Izzie laugh quietly. "We don't threaten doctors."

Dr. Shepherd grinned. "I will still do my best to fix your dad. Deal?"

Teddy glanced at him then up at Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his hair then ruffled Teddy's, glad that he had worked out a variant of the disillusionment charm to hide Teddy's shape changing. "He did say he was the best."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Dad!"

"What?"

Teddy glared up at him then at Dr. Shepherd, who was still kneeling. Harry watched as Teddy stuck out his hand to the doctor, looking at him expectantly. "Deal."

Dr. Shepherd looked at Teddy then at Harry before holding out his hand too. Harry glanced over at Izzie, who was smiling. The light brown haired woman had come in sometime in the last few minutes and was smiling too. Teddy and Dr. Shepherd shook on it then the doctor stood up, nodded at Izzie and the other woman then left the room.

* * *

Harry paced in the room, waiting for news of Draco. Teddy was asleep on the waiting chair, made more comfortable by a few spells. It had been an hour since the doctors had wheeled Draco out for surgery and Harry hadn't gotten anything from the bond, which was good. That meant his spell was holding, that Draco was still asleep.

Harry was about to sit down in one of the other chairs when another doctor came in. This one was younger, maybe one of the interns. She had light brown curly hair and was one of the doctors talking with Izzie when he and Teddy had come in.

The younger woman looked over at Teddy then over at Harry.

"Is there any news?" Harry asked quietly, noting that her ID card said her name was Meredith Grey.

"Dr. Shepherd and Izzie are working on him," the intern replied. "It shouldn't be too long after Dr. Burke stitches up Mr. Malfoy's heart."

Harry turned from looking out the window, eyes widening. "Draco's heart? Did something..."

"There was a tear," Dr. Grey explained. "Dr. Burke is the best cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Good," Harry murmured, walking over to sit in front of the chair that Teddy was sleeping in. "Good."

"Do you mind if I ask where you're from?" Dr. Grey asked, glancing over at Teddy.

Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Talking would keep his mind off of the dull thrum of the bond. He was used to it being full of life and... love. "We're both from London. Draco was here on a business trip."

"Business trip? You three live in London?"

"Yeah..." Harry trailed off then stiffened. "We have a home here in Seattle... for vacation. I wasn't just in London a few hours ago."

"Right..." Dr. Grey trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Harry stared at her then grinned hesitantly.

* * *

Harry woke up a few minutes later to panic and fear coming through from Draco. Their bond was alight with emotion, emotion that he hadn't seen from Draco since their school days. He quickly stood up and stretched and glanced at Teddy, who was walking around the room and examining the medical machines.

"Teddy, could you stay here?" Harry asked urgently.

"Yeah... why?" Teddy said, turning to look at him. He stared up at Harry then he went pale. "Is Draco..."

"He's awake," Harry said then took a step out the door. He looked around the hospital and spotted Dr. Grey. "Stay here, Teddy. If you need anything, go ask Dr. Grey, okay? I won't be long. I just... Draco woke up."

"In the middle of surgery?" Teddy asked fearfully. "His magic..."

"That's what I'm worried about," Harry muttered. "Stay here and don't use any magic, got it?"

"Okay. Go."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Draco then muttered the spell to apparate. The minute he appeared, he realized that he had forgotten to either disillusion himself or to throw on his cloak. The second after he appeared, everyone turned to stare at him. The doctors and the nurses alike all wore wide eyes and bewildered expressions. The machines around the room were going haywire due to the uncontrolled magic in the operating room.

The thing he noticed after that was that things were floating in the air. And it wasn't him doing it. He stared at all the medical professionals, glanced at Dr. Shepherd then strode over to where they had Draco on the table.

His husband was awake and scared, eyes going everywhere. Harry could even see that the hole in Draco's chest was starting to close and glow, instinctual magic going to heal him. Harry stopped before the table, bypassed Dr. Stevens and peered down, reaching out a hand to draw Draco's attention over to him.

"Draco?"

The bond instantly stopped, still alight with emotion but this time it was relief. Draco stared at him, eyes still wide and skin still pale but Harry watched as Draco's body went limp. He dimly heard startled exclamations from the doctors saying that the things that were floating had fallen back to the ground.

"You're safe," Harry whispered, reaching out a hand to grab onto Draco's hand. Draco tightened his grip on Harry and their magic entwined, almost humming together. "I should probably take over, I think."

Dr. Shepherd stared at him. Everyone else was still staring at Harry then at Draco, some with fearful eyes. Others were just outright bewildered.

Harry drew his wand and cast a temporary ward, enclosing everyone in the room. He then whispered a quiet obliviate, removing the memories of everyone in the room except for Draco's main doctor. Bewildered stares turned to glazed eyes then everyone walked out, suddenly knowing that they had finished a successful surgery on their patient.

"What exactly are you... doing?" Dr. Shepherd asked hesitantly.

Harry grinned and stepped over to look at the hole in Draco's head and muttered a spell. Draco instantly fell asleep, still holding Harry's other hand. "I am going to heal him. Just to be safe."

Dr. Shepherd continued to stare at him then slowly pointed at the door. "What did you do to them? To Dr. Burke?"

"Oh, they just realized they successfully operated on a car crash patient. Ironic really," Harry muttered, bringing up his wand to lightly hover over Draco. "The Dursley's said my parents died in a car crash. But oh well."

He murmured a spell or two and felt as his own magic flowed from him into Draco's head. Draco's head started to glow as their magic went to work, healing his brain and fixing the blood flow.

"Are they okay?"

"What?" Harry asked, slightly startled. He turned around to look at the remaining doctor in the room.

"Are they okay?" Dr. Shepherd repeated, sounding just slightly curious.

"Yeah, they're fine. I just figured if I messed up, it would be good to have you around."

Harry directed his magic to the rest of Draco's body, mending broken bones and fixing veins. He mended Draco's heart with a touch or two of magic, remembering his teacher's words of advice. Aurors always learned emergency first aid and he had just happened to learn a bit more than that.

"What are you? And what did you mean by calling this ironic?"

"We're both wizards," Harry explained quietly, as he whispered another spell to mend the last broken bone. Draco's mind was fully stitched together now, having been mostly mended by Dr. Shepherd already. "My parents didn't actually die in a car crash. Okay... this will do it."

Harry looked over Draco and cast a diagnostic charm over him. There wasn't any visible hurt on his husband so he figured a diagnostic charm would find anything that he had left. A piece of parchment appeared over Draco's body and Harry watched it patiently, waiting to see if the charm picked up anything.

"Wizards? As in..."

"Yep, it means exactly what you think it means."

The parchment was blank two minutes later so Harry took that as a good sign. He cast a cleaning charm on Draco then scooped him up into his arms. He turned to look at Dr. Shepherd and studied him for a moment. "Suppose I'll leave you be. I might need someone who knows about us in Seattle later. With my reputation, it'll probably be sooner rather than later. Well, it was nice meeting you."

Harry was about to turn away when he stopped and muttered a summoning spell. One of his business cards floated out from one of his pockets and hovered in front of Dr. Shepherd. The other man stared at it, more than a little bewildered now. "Here, just so you know this wasn't a hallucination. Which probably will happen. That number works in case you want to know more."

"A hallucination?" Dr. Shepherd echoed.

Harry snorted. "It happens and well, this is America. Their rules on telling people about magic are a lot more relaxed than ours."

"Rules?"

Harry smiled and strode over to the door. "It's complicated. Feel free to call me. Though I might be busy."

* * *

"Derek?"

Meredith watched as he exited the hospital and walked over to her. He was looking at her in a funny way, like he had just seen the most confusing thing ever. Or like his world view had just gotten flipped over.

"Hello? Earth to Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith tried again.

"Oh, hi, Meredith. I didn't see you here," Derek replied, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"You didn't see me here?" Meredith repeated, confused.

"I was... thinking. I guess my feet brought me to you. Did Mr. Malfoy's partner pick up Teddy just after the surgery?"

"Yeah... why are you asking?" Meredith said then raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter did say they lived in Seattle. But he did look kind of sheepish when he said it."

"Sheepish?"

"He just confirmed that he hadn't been in London a few hours ago," Meredith explained.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."


End file.
